


indebted

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, CAW, College, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Growing Up, Heat/Mating Cycles, High School, Knotting, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Prison, Teacher/Student, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, intercourse, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey’s life is turned upside when she presents as an omega - first her health teacher fucks her, then when her foster father tries to sell her into marriage, the same teacher bites and mates her. Mr. Solo gets sent to prison for five years, and Rey thinks it’s all behind her.. Until Mr. Solo gets out and turns her world upside down again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkLadyReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarkLadyReylo).



> Huge thank you DarkLadyReylo for this amazing prompt, and helping me with it. Shoutout to kylosbrickhousebody who wrote “Desperate Times,” (go read it now), because the idea of an omega box and alpha/omega sex education was inspired by that fic. Tags might change and the chapter count is an estimate.

“Mr Solo?”

The door creaks open and Rey Niima shuffles in. He can smell the pheromones before she gets in arms reach of him and his words die on his tongue. The poor thing is flushed, sweating, and the gland in her throat looks raw from itching. 

_Shit._

Of course he has a room full of Alpha juniors, covering the unit on sexual education the school board had instituted just this year. A dozen hormone-driven alphas that reel in shock at the scent of an omega, nearly in full blown heat. She scratches her throat and the small movement makes his dick twitch as more of her luscious, heavy scent rolls towards him.

Rey Niima is a junior. Sixteen. He shouldn’t be growing hard at the sight of her trembling thighs peeking out of tiny gym shorts, her sweat-dampened hair pushed back in a messy ponytail to reveal the delicate column of her throat. But she’s a woman, willowy and thin, and on the verge of being in full blown heat.

He growls, quietly, as the students start to rustle in their seats. Desks creak as they lean towards her heavenly scent and Ben knows he will break anyone’s neck that gets too close.

They might all be alphas, but he is _the_ alpha in this situation. And the girl is his, his responsibility to protect. Ben is the teacher. He must establish control and authority, despite the animal within him pawing at its cage. 

He wants her. But then, he always has.

“Ms. Phasma said to - to come see you. I think I’m sick,” Rey says. One hand is braced over her tummy, and she hunches slightly with a pained look. A cramp, heat cramps, her insides aching to be knotted and filled with his essence. _Fuck._ He isn’t ready, he isn’t ready for her to be -

“Yes,” Ben scowls, shooting a look at the males in his classroom. Bright autumn sunlight fills the row of windows, and the alphas look as tense as his gut feels. “You’ll have to come with me. I’ll have Mr. Mitaka take over.”

Carefully, he reaches to touch her shoulder. She burns through the thin T-shirt she’s wearing. _Poor Rey. My poor, sweet little girl._

No one knows that he’s been waiting, _dreading_ this day. For her to finally come of age, for her to finally be the woman he’s been dreaming of. Ben feels guilty as he steers her out into the empty hallway, leads her towards the office to notify the staff of the situation. She leans heavily on him, and Ben can’t ignore the way her thighs shift together, awkwardly seeking friction. He breathes sharply through his nose, willing his body _not_ to react.

“Sit down,” Ben tells her once they step into the tiny room. Behind the counter, the white-haired secretary casts him a wary look behind oversized, pink-rim spectacles. Beta. Doesn’t get it, thinks she’s better than him. Ben huffs in annoyance as he approaches the counter and slides the clipboard towards him to sign Rey out into his custody.

“She sick?” the woman asks, raising her over-plucked brows.

“Obviously,” Ben responds with a jerk of his chin. Rey shivers in her seat and shifts around. He can hear her labored breathing, taste the salt of her sweat and the almost-honey between her shapely thighs. “I’m taking her home. She’s in foster care, her foster parent is...”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that story. Poor thing.” The woman thankfully doesn’t ask more questions. “I’ll send Dopheld down to your room, Mr Solo. Lucky it’s the end of the day.”

Ben nods and gives her what he hopes is a warm smile before turning back to Rey. 

“It hurts,” she whispers pitifully, hunching over her flat tummy as he helps her to her feet.

“I know, I know. We’re almost there.” Ben holds open the door and guides her into the fresh air. It’s crisp, October, a bit chilly, but it soothes both of their heated bodies and Rey sighs, sagging against him, as they head towards the parking lot. The sky overhead is a cloudless, never ending blue that Ben wishes he could bottle up. Rey tries to smile weakly as he deposits her into the front seat of his sporty little BMW.

She curls up as he shuts the door.

Ben moves to his trunk, popping it open easily and grabbing the omega box he keeps inside, just in case. It’s filled with useful things - emergency suppressants, the morning after pill, Gatorade, piles of soft blankets. He brings it in for the alpha sex ed unit, and the alphas are supposed to make their own (minus the medication, until they’re old enough to procure it by themselves) modeled after his. Ben puffs up with pride as he slides one blanket and the bottle of Gatorade out. He’s a good alpha, he’s providing for an omega in need.

Not just any omega. The omega that has plagued his dreams and lingered in his thoughts since her freshmen year. Rey Niima.

Fate seems to work in his favor. Ben is glad to be the one she cane to for her first heat, fortunate that Phasma - another clueless beta - knew well enough to send her to him. Ben teaches all the health classes, from fake crying babies to cooking and changing tires. Also sexual education - for all designations. Separated, of course, but he teaches them all. Rey had blushed her way through his class that morning, and he thought it was just her embarrassment - girlish, adorable - over knots and mating that had her face so pink. Now that he thinks back, Ben knows he should have sensed something was different.

It’s unpredictable, he reminds himself. There’s no way that he could have known what would happen. For Rey, it came on very quickly. Between first and seventh period her body had crossed the line from pubescent to woman, and he was there for it all.

“Here,” he says, settling the blanket over her then starting his car. Rey nuzzles her cheek against the dark green fleece, sighing. 

“It smells like you,” she murmurs, hazy.

“Is that a good thing?” Ben asks, hopeful.

“The best.”

Ben knows that Rey lives across town in the Jakku district, where many of the poverty-line straddling families congregate. The houses are big, often run down and split into apartments and duplexes, with many families cramming as many as they can into two bedrooms. Ben has loathed the thought of Rey living in such conditions since he learned that she did. But his hands are tied until she turns eighteen. Ben has held on to hope that she wouldn’t present until a graduation, but...

She whines softly, needy, from beside him and he has to adjust his dick in his pants before heading across town.

Plutt’s, her foster father, is exactly as he imagined. Single story, postage stamp lot, chain link fence with a scrubby yard. The man isn’t home and Ben pulls in the driveway, parks in front of the detached garage, and cuts the engine.

“I’m gonna get you inside,” Ben tells her. Rey nods, sleepily, and fumbles to unbuckle her seatbelt - only to find she had never fastened it in the first place. He grabs the entire omega box out of the car and follows her in.

The door is unlocked and the inside smells unpleasantly of stale nicotine and dried beer. Ben grimaces as Rey scrunches around her middle and stumbles to her bedroom. It’s tiny, just a small bed and dresser under a crooked set of blinds. He doesn’t know why he closes the door behind him. Alpha instinct? Bad judgement?

Rey flops on her bed with a sigh. “I think I’m dying,” she mutters. Ben hovers before dropping the box and sitting on the edge of her mattress. He’s too big for this bed, this room - it’s hardly a closet. He rolls his shoulders anxiously.

“You aren’t dying, Rey. You’re going into heat.” He keeps his voice soft, knowing her ears could be affected by her swollen glands. Rey’s dark hazel eyes pop open, lucid for the first time all afternoon.

“What? _No!_ ” 

“Afraid so, little one.” Ben smiles sympathetically as she buries her face in the soft blanket, rolling onto her stomach away from him. He can smell her, fragrant and rich, dark and heavy. 

_take her now_

“I have - supplies,” Ben chokes out as he fights down his primal urges. She doesn’t want him, she doesn’t want this. It’s his duty as an alpha to take care of her, but only in ways that she allows and consents to. No matter how good her tight little pussy smells. No matter how perfectly round the globes of her ass are beneath her cotton shorts, begging to be nipped and kneaded. “To help you.”

Rey whines and wiggles around. She glances at him over her shoulder - pupils darkened, dilated, lips bitten. “You can help?”

Ben swallows hard, nods.

“How, Mr. Solo?” she whimpers. Her hips are moving, just barely, rubbing against her sheets. 

_she wants it she needs your knot give it to her show her what a strong alpha you are_

“I have - blankets -“

Ben scrambles to unpack the box and shakes out another blanket for her. Instantly, she’s on her knees and crawling to make a little nest, arranging everything just so. Ben is getting harder now, watching her follow deeply buried instincts only just waking up, coming to life. She’s perfect, single-minded, until she suddenly curls around herself and whines out, panting.

“Please, Mr. Solo,” she breathes. “I need... I need more.”

Ben nods slowly. Their eyes lock, brown on almost-green, and he settles on her bed again. “Come here.” He pats his lap and Rey, quick and unquestioning, scrambles quickly to comply. He purrs, soothing, comforting, as she straddles him. Legs spread, another wave of arousal rolling off her stronger.

_take her bite her fill her with pups_

“I’m going to touch you. Is that ok?” Ben asks, examining her face for any indication that she might not want him to. Rey just bobs her head in the affirmative. Her hips grind against him and he doubts she’s even aware of it. Ben is _painfully_ aware, trying to ignore the sensation of her very warm core pressed against his hard on, even with their clothes between them. 

His hands shake with restraint as he slides his hands up her thighs. She’s soft, smooth skin, burning hot beneath the pads of his fingers. One hand sneaks up the pant leg of her shorts, knuckles barely brushing against her damp panties. _Fuck, she’s perfect._ Ben takes a shudders breath as his knuckles press in, rubbing back and forth so softly. She whines and her hands fist the shoulders of his button down. 

“More,” she whimpers, demanding.

_give your omega what she needs_

He wants to, fuck does he want to, but Ben doesn’t know how much is Rey and how much is her hormones and he doesn’t want to cross any lines that she wouldn’t want, doesn’t want to do anything they can’t come back from. His vision blurs around the edges as she stutters out a moan when he applies firm pressure to the top of her cunt, feeling the swollen nub of her clit against the back of his fingers. Rey pushes her hips into his hand, a needy, single-minded omega glowing pink with heat. She works her little hips faster and faster.

“It’s - it’s not enough Mr. Solo,” she whines. “Oh my god, it hurts - make it stop, please, make it better, Alpha!” She pants into his throat and her face is hot against his skin. That word, that’s all it takes. Ben growls as he lifts her easily, flipping them around so she’s beneath him, flat on her back.

Ben curls over her, slotting their hips together. He’s never been so hard in his entire life, surrounded by her scent and soft, greedy noises. He growls as he paws at her shorts and panties, drawing them down her shapely legs and tossing them behind him. Her body trembles, head thrown back and throat exposed. Right there, so close. Ben ignores the urge inside of him to bite down.

She’s not ready to mate yet. It’s _illegal_. 

“Gonna knot you, omega,” Ben breathes against her chest as he unfastens his fly. Shoves his pants roughly down his hips.

“Yes alpha, please,” Rey says. Her eyes roll back as he traces her slit, the fine dark hair that covers her mound. Slick leaks now, sticky and thick, and if he had more time, if she weren’t desperately keening and spreading for him, Ben would’ve loved to taste her, show her how much he wants her. Appreciates her. How long he’s been waiting, so patient until today. But there’s no time and her need is overwhelming them both. 

“Do it, Alpha,” Rey says, eyes rolling as she wiggles. Ben grabs her thighs and drags her into his lap, spreading her fully. Pink and shiny, she’s perfect. Her tiny cunt will swallow his cock, and Ben doesn’t take time to ease it in. They both want this, they both need it - he lines himself up, easing the pressure with a few quick tugs of his fist, then pushes in. 

“Jesus,” he groans, as he fills her to the hilt. Rey moans, low and deep, making his toes curl against the bottom of his shoes. She moves against him, but a virgin and unpracticed Rey doesn’t know what to do, what she needs. Ben braces one hand against her hip to steady her before slowly drawing out, leaving just the bulbous tip, before thrusting back in. She’s fucking tight, so hot and slick. Her body is small beneath him and he is torn between wanting to fuck her into the mattress or going slow and gentle, cherishing it.

Rey’s nails bite into his lower back where she’s pushed his shirt up and her legs wrap around him, locking them together. He grunts at the sting but it kicks him into gear, and Ben begins fucking her in earnest. They’re both sweating, Rey moaning and clawing him as her body hugs him tight. She jolts up the bed with each powerful thrust, her essence smearing over his thighs and abs as he pounds her sweet little pussy. The noises she makes, his feelings for her, the incandescent heat that burns through them both - his knot is beginning to swell already. 

Ben reaches between them to stroke her clit. She shouts wordlessly in surprise, jaw working as her eyes squeeze shut. Each reaction is pure, perfect, he bites his cheek and tries to wait for her.

“Alpha,” Rey breathes hard, “what’s - what’s happening -“ then she’s stiffening, her inner muscles clamping down before pulsing rhythmically as she wails. More slick and Ben gasps as he roughly shoves his cock inside of her. His knot swells, locking them together, and pleasure courses through him as he fills her with his seed.

“Fuck, Rey, _fuck_ ,” Ben growls, nose under her jaw as he inhales her sweet pheromones, endorphins washing over him. She sighs, smacking her lips sleepily. First heats are exhausting, Ben has heard. Rey is asleep as more cum pumps into her, cheeks flushed and hair plastered with sweat. She’s perfect, _so perfect_ , but that doesn’t stop the niggling guilt from crowding into his brain.

_bite her now, make her yours_

**No** , Ben argues with his animal mind. **Not until she asks. Not until she’s eighteen.**

Purring softly, Ben shifts against her. More spend spurts inside of her. He almost regrets that he’ll have to give her the morning after pill. But she’s too young, this could ruin both of their lives. Ben pets her hair, savoring the moment. Her first heat is _his._


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wakes hours later to her darkened bedroom, feeling groggy and confused. She blinks at the cracked ceiling, frowning, then plucks at the soft blanket swaddled around her. For a few brief, blissful moments, she wonders where it came from. Too nice to be Plutt’s, and why would he give her a blanket, anyway? 

Rey rolls to her side and hisses. She aches everywhere, but especially between her thighs. It reminds her of the ill-conceived plan she and Rose had in middle school to try out for the cheerleading squad, practicing jumps and splits until they could hardly walk the next day. Rey presses a hand to her crotch, surprised at how wet her shorts are, grunting softly at the strange ache. Frowning, she fumbles for the switch to her little lamp and stares at the folded piece of paper, as well as pills, on her night stand. She snatches the note with a frown.

_Rey-_

_Take these suppressants and Plan B. Both will ensure that your heat is taken care of. I’ve explained to the school your situation, so there is no need to come in tomorrow._

_Take care of yourself, omega.  
Ben Solo_

Rey reads the note a few times before it makes sense. The memories come back slowly, almost like they’re reluctant, too. Feeling like she maybe had a cold, and then progressively feeling worse as the day went on. Ms Phasma sending her to Mr Solo’s class during PE, feeling so dizzy and uncomfortable she wanted to break down and cry. She had felt feverish and clammy. 

And she went to Mr. Solo’s class, and she vaguely remembers her bringing her home. And then...

She remembers sitting on his lap. How she could _taste_ his scent, spicy and thick on the roof of her mouth. Rey can remember the heat that courses through her veins, flames licking at her most private parts, making thinking, reasoning, impossible. He had said he would help her - she had been so relieved. And then his hands were up her shorts.

 _That asshole_ , she thinks, sitting up and snatching the pills from her nightstand. She washes them all down with big gulps of Gatorade, finishes the bottle off. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was. Tears sting her eyes as she tries to digest what had happened, what _is_ happening to her, presently. 

No wonder her body _hurt_. Her first heat, and she had been fucked by her massive alpha health teacher. She blushes, heat stirring again, remembering how he had pushed her back on her little twin bed. How good it had felt in the moment, his big alpha cock sliding into her. It had been such a relief, precisely what she needed without her even knowing. But - it wasn’t _right_. It wasn’t really _her_ , was it?

Flopping back on her bed with a pitiful snuggle, Rey tugs the blanket up over her head despite how she’s beginning to sweat. Her belly knots with anxiety. She doesn’t want to think she’s been raped - and she _had_ asked for it, and enjoyed it, in the moment... but she definitely _regrets_ losing her virginity to Mr. Solo, during her first heat. It feels wrong; she wanted to wait for her mate, like all the stupid romantic movies she pretends to hate. Rey sighs and scrubs a hand over her face, groaning.

Why did everything always have to be so fucked up?

 

——

 

“Get up, girl.” 

Plutt’s voice makes her flinch awake, gasping as he kicks open her bedroom door. It doesn’t take much but the effect is startling. The big, blubbery man fills up the doorway and his beady little eyes narrow at her. Rey flushes and glares back at him.

“Gonna be late for school. Don’t want the truancy officers knocking on my door,” Plutt grunts, and Rey licks her dry lips.

“I came home sick. I have an excused absence,” she explains. Her throat is sore and her body still hurts, but she’s almost certain the suppressants did their job. She doesn’t feel as emotional as she had last night - just sore, and groggy, and a bit grumpy at her foster father giving her the third degree.

“Sick? What’s wrong with you?” Plutt asks, taking a step back. His shirt buttons look near to bursting and Rey rolls her eyes.

“Nothing for a beta to worry about,” she snaps. Can he leave now? Why the sudden interest in her health when usually he can’t be bothered to even feed her? “Nowif you don’t mind...”

Plutt studies Rey for a few long, uncomfortable moments. She glares back and resists the urge to fidget under his appraising gaze. There is a realization that lights up his face, and his rubbery lips stretch into a menacing grin.

“So it happened then? Finally had your first heat, huh?” Plutt chuckles and it makes Rey’s scalp prickle. “Little girls all grown up. Gonna need to find a stud to knot you before you get too much older. Pretty little bitch like you will fetch a pretty penny.”

“I’m underage,” Rey reminds him. “You can’t do anything ‘til I graduate school, asshole.” 

“Gonna have to find someone that doesn’t mind taming a feral little omega. That’s ok.” Plutt rubs his greedy hands together, leering at her from the doorway. Rey thinks she’s never hated him so much as she does in that moment. Anger flares in her belly and she fists her hands in Mr. Solo’s soft fleece blanket, knowing there is nothing she can do. Impotent rage runs through her, and she takes a steadying breath against the madness.

“Off to work now. You be a good girl.” He grins and whistles as he ambles out the door. Rey waits until she hears the door click shut before shouting wordlessly and hurling the empty Gatorade bottle at the wall. She won’t get sold off - it’s illegal, and Plutt just - he couldn’t. _He couldn’t._

Rey has heard horror stories of omegas sold to older men that ignore their wants and needs and rights. There are drugs that can keep them in perpetual heat, until they get pregnant. Omegas locked up, kept pregnant and barefoot so they couldn’t leave. That couldn’t be her, it couldn’t happen to her. She wants too much out of life, has too many hopes and dreams, too full of determination to get strapped down with a creepy old alpha and a gaggle of bratty pups. She’s only sixteen - she can’t be a mother or a wife yet!

She curls into a ball and whines softly as tears track down her freckled cheeks. _He’s just trying to scare you. He can’t actually do that,_ Rey tries to comfort herself. She squeezes her legs together, dull ache distracting her for a few scant seconds. 

It’s so strange how one day, everything in her life could change so drastically. She allows herself a few moments of useless tears before taking deep breaths, calming down. Rey will just have to come up with a plan. Someone has to help her.

Unbidden, the image of her health teacher comes to mind. Shaggy dark hair, neat goatee and full, smiling lips. The way his dark honey eyes had looked as he took her for the first time. 

_He owes me. He’ll have to help._

Satisfied for now, she tries to sleep. It doesn’t take long at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The frantic knocking on his door makes Ben frown. He glances up from his dinner - a single sirloin with salad and breadstick, depressing dinner for one - and frowns. It’s nearly eight PM. He’s been grading papers and working on lesson plans all day - Saturday’s, he likes to get work done so he can spend Sunday laying around the house. Between laundry and school work, he’s kept himself occupied. Opened his first beer at six and started dinner at seven.

Even though he’s a single man, he can indulge once in a while on good meat and dark, foreign beer.

The knocking starts again and he pushes back from the table, wiping his mouth on paper towel before hustling to the front door. He peeks through the peep hole after flipping on the porch light. His stomach sinks - it’s Rey.

Quickly, he opens the door - ignoring the nagging fear that his neighbors might notice the young student on his door step too late in the evening to be appropriate - and says her name softly.

“I’m so-sorry, Mr. Solo,” she says quickly. She swipes at her cheeks and Ben realizes that she’s been crying. _Is crying._

“Come in,” he says, alpha command taking over and deepening his voice. Rey sniffles and obeys. She’s wearing a white sundress that barely hits the top of her thighs, her small cleavage bared to his darkened gaze. Her dark hair is slipping free from its braid and the distress rolls off of her in waves. He can taste her fear and anxiety; Ben is unsettled as he draws her into the kitchen where he was eating, pushes her into one of the chairs at his little table, then crouches down in front of her.

“What is it, Rey?” One massive hand cups her bare knee, and warmth bleeds from his palm up his arm at the contact. Ben doesn’t want to think about her the other day, though it’s been difficult to think about much else. He had never helped an omega through heat before, though he had dreamed of it - his most fevered masturbatory fantasy - and it had been better than he could have ever imagined. Having Rey’s young, hot body beneath him, hear her sounds of needy pleasure, the way her body accepted him so readily... Ben’s cock twitches in his sweats and he struggles to push those thoughts away.

 _She’s your student. It was inappropriate. You crossed the line and you’re lucky no one has come for your head or job yet,_ Ben reminds himself. It’s hard, though. Something about Rey Niima had struck him long before their heat tryst. Something about her had always drawn him in, made him hunger for her. Ben thought, naively, that once he had her the insatiable longing would disappear. 

He was wrong.

Even now as she sniffles in the warm lighting of his small kitchen, Ben aches for her. For her body, but also to cure her sadness. Seeing his omega - _no, she’s not yours,_ he forces himself to remember - crying is not pleasant for him. He wants her to stop immediately, as his heart aches and the need to _fic_ is overwhelming.

“My foster father,” she says breathlessly. Hazel eyes swimming in unshed tears flick up to him. “He - he -“

“I’ll tear his fucking throat out,” Ben promises, tightening his grip on her leg.

“No, I mean - he didn’t _touch_ me,” she says quickly. “He um - he’s going to sell me into marriage. With this old alpha - he’s disgusting, I don’t want to get married!” Rey crumples forward, curling in around herself, as fresh sobs break out and Ben is torn.

On one hand, he wants to murder this foster father - slowly. Violently. The kind of death reserved for horror movies and true crime documentaries. Get rid of him enough that no one would ever find a single piece of him.

On the other hand, he wants to comfort her. Ben settles for smoothing a hand over her dark hair, biting his lip thoughtfully as rage rises inside of him. As an alpha, he understands the appeal. Buying an omega, a healthy young one such as Rey, forcing her to mate - it’s like a guaranteed sex slave, a broodmare for life. The thought sickens him - the thought that another man doing that to his omega.

“I’m too young for pups,” Rey snivels. 

“I know, baby. It’s ok.” Ben rubs soothing circles in her back, bending down to inhale the delicious nose of her neck. Her mating gland is right there, slightly darker than the rest of her skin. He purrs, sending the soothing vibrations over her. Rey goes slack and shivers. “We’ll think of something, Rey. I promise.”

“I didn’t know where else to go,” she murmurs. “I’m sorry -“

“It’s fine, omega. I’m glad you did.” Ben pulls back and Rey sits up. She wipes her wet cheeks and turns red-rimmed eyes towards his dinner. Her stomach growls and she smiles sheepishly, embarrassed.

“I ran out before dinner,” she explains quietly. 

Well, it’s one problem he can take care of immediately. “Have it,” Ben says, sliding the plate and silverware towards her. 

Rey doesn’t need him to tell her twice. She digs in with gusto. Ben grabs his beer and finishes it, leaning against the counter and watching he tiny frame as she ravenously digs in. The poor girl has been so neglected. She needs someone that cares about her - truly, selflessly cares about her, puts her interest first. The world is a cruel, cold place.

Fate is a funny thing.

 

——

 

Ben sets her up in his bed. As the night wears on, he can’t sleep. The sight of her mating glad haunts him, makes it impossible to see anything else when he closes his eyes. If she were his, he would be able to take proper care of her.

He wanted to wait. He wishes he could wait until she’s eighteen, when it would be legal. When it wouldn’t ruin both of their lives.

But there’s no fucking way he’s letting her be sold off to some creepy old man that certainly knows better, some predatory alpha. Over his dead fucking body.

He hears her tossing, soft sounds of sheets sliding, thinks of her narrow body in his big bed. He decides to get up and check on her - just a peek - but it’s like he’s left his body as he stands in the door way. She’s crying again. 

_go to her_

Ben doesn’t fight his alpha brain in the moment. He slides into the bed, spooning his big body around her. It makes her cry harder. 

“I’m - I’m sorry,” Rey whimpers. She’s so delicate in his arms. Ben nuzzles the back of his neck and purrs. She goes lax against him. The curve of her bottom is slotted against his crotch - surely she can feel him hardening. Rey pushes her hips back into him. “Make me forget,” she whispers. Ben sighs.

He wishes it were different. But he will take what he can get. He rolls her onto her back and hovers over her, gazing in the weak streetlight lit room over her body. Hard nipples press against the thin material of her dress, which is rucked up above her hips. Softly, he presses a kiss to her lips, and the tears of her face wet his cheeks. 

Ben kisses down over her chin, the column of her throat, her chest. Pulls the neckline down so her little tits are exposed to his hungry gaze. Little pink nipples are begging for touch, and Ben obliges. His tongue circles one peak before latching on, tugging gently and sucking less so. Her moans are quietly desperate. Rey threads her fingers through his hair and rubs his scalp. He groans into her soft, salty skin. Then he moves lower.

Her panties are soaked with slick and Ben pauses to breathe her in before rolling them down her skinny thighs. He pushes her legs over, shouldering his way between them. He had waited for this moment for so long. Reverently, his tongue swipes a wide stripe up her slit, then between it. Rey moans louder, trembling as he starts working over her in earnest, tongue swirling over her nub and a finger sliding in her tight entrance. She’s tighter now, not in the throes of heat, and Ben grunts as he fucks his finger into her.

“A-Alpha!” Rey cries out as her orgasm washes through her. Her legs curl around his shoulders as she jerks against him, rubbing her sweet little cunt over his face. Ben pulls away once she’s come down, and maneuvers her swiftly onto her belly. He grabs a pillow to fold under her hips, angling them just right, before shedding his sweats and T-shirt. 

“You sure, Rey?” Ben asks as he strokes his cock to ease the ache. He’s never been so hard outside of a rut. His whole body tingles, needy and desperate to be filling her. 

“Yes! Please, please,” she moans and wiggles her hips. 

Needing no further assent, he climbs back on the bed, kneeling behind her. Rey is spread open and waiting for him. Ben grasps the base of his thick cock and nudges into her. She’s soaked, more than ready, but he savors the feeling of sinking into her, inch by inch. His breath is stolen in quiet hisses that almost sound pained.

“Oh, oh!” Rey cries as he stretches her channel. She sighs softly when he reaches the end of her, and Ben feels it - he won’t last long. He drapes his chest over her back so he can lick her throat, taste her pheromones. She’s so turned on, he can smell it in her essence, it’s coming off her glands in heady waves. Ben’s eyes roll back as he starts to move in and out of her.

“So good, little omega,” Ben purrs and Rey moans wantonly in answer. He feels dizzy with lust, desire, the need to fill her with his seed and see her round and full of his pups. It’s insane - she’s still his student, for Christ’s sake - but it eggs him on. His toes curl into his soles as he slams into her harder, faster.

“Alpha, please. Please,” she whines, but Ben doesn’t know for what. He noses her hair off her neck and stares at the dark patch of her mating gland. He salivates at the sight.

“Are you going to cum again, omega?” Ben asks, grinding into her. Rey nods frantically. “Good. Do it now, Rey, cum for your alpha.” He licks her gland and she moans, loud and long, as her body seizes up before spawning around him. Ben’s body stiffens as well as he shoves himself in as far as he can go - tension and tingles in his lower belly finally explode, as his spend spurts inside of her and he can’t get enough air -

Before he realizes it, before she can stop him, Ben bites her gland. His teeth sink into the sensitive flesh and Rey cums again with a wordless wail, and his knot pops suddenly inside of her. 

It’s the last thing he remembers, when the police question him later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another moving the plot along chapter for you all... poor Ben.

The courtroom is stifling and study, the radiator whooshing gently to life and pumping more warm air through the room. Even the judge is sweating under his black robes - there are television crews and their equipment combined with the sheer amount of bodies in the room makes for a cramped, uncomfortable day.

 

She has to take the stand. Rey feels nauseated with nerves.

 

After Mr. Solo bit her, things got kind of crazy. He couldn’t stop fucking her, all through the night. Her body flushes at the memory of how insatiable he was. His handsome face contorted with possessive pleasure as he claimed every inch of her body. His words still echo in her mind -  _ “You’re mine now, omega,”  _ growled like he was some feral beast and not a high school health teacher. It sends a thrill down her spine that she pushes away. 

 

What he did was  _ wrong. _ Rey knows this with every fiber of her being. She was underage, desperate to escape the situation with Plutt, and hadn’t known where else to turn. Mr. Solo had already taken her first heat, so it made sense that she would turn to him for this, too. He is an Alpha, meant to protect her. And while the means had been very illegal, he  _ had _ saved her.

 

Biting Rey and claiming her for his mate had likely ruined his whole life. But it gave her  _ freedom _ and certain opportunities she never would have had in any other circumstance.

 

“Miss Niima, if you could take the stand,” her lawyer says, gesturing towards the witness stand. Rey blushes and fumbles out of her seat, across the hardwood floor to slide into another seat that faces the crowded courtroom. Faces  _ Ben. _

 

He looks awful - handsome, but pale and drawn as though someone had sucked the life out of him. He’s in Big Trouble, facing years locked away, while Rey feels that someone has only just unlocked her cage. It’s like they’re reversing roles. She drags her gaze from his haggard face to her hands folded in her lap.

 

“Miss Niima, if you could state your name for the record…”

 

The questions start after that. Rey does her best to answer in a steady, loud voice. She doesn’t want to seem incompetent or too young. She doesn’t want Mr. Solo to get in trouble for  _ saving _ her but she isn’t ready to be  _ anyone’s  _ mate. She’s still in high school! She hasn’t seen enough of the world to know that Mr. Solo is her  _ mate. _

 

She can feel his flicker of emotions all the time now. It’s hard to block it out. At the group home, his anger is like an ember she clutches on to. The fighting, the jealousy and competitiveness of her new housemates - there’s not enough of anything. Food, attention, empathy. Rey clings to the warmth of his fury like a life preserver, letting it run through her and keep her strong. Everything else, she blocks out. His sadness, his boredom - even the longing lonely feelings she recognizes as strongly as her own. She’s well acquainted with  _ that _ emotion, doesn’t need anyone else’s, thank you very much.

 

Mr. Solo’s lawyer is a medium height, sandy-blonde man with icy blue eyes that settle on her. Rey tried not to falter under his gaze.

 

“Is it true, Miss Niima, that you  _ went _ to Mr Solo’s home on your own, on the night in question?” His name is Luke Skywalker and Rey nods. “Please answer aloud, Miss Niima.”

 

“Yes,” she says, leaning towards the microphone. “I went to Mr. Solo for help that night.” Rey wrings her hands nervously in her lap. She’s been dreading this questioning for months - since the police came to Unkar’s house. He’d been  _ furious. _

 

“Mr. Solo had helped you through your first heat, isn’t that right?” Mr. Skywalker presses on.

 

“Yes, though - I didn’t exactly have a say in that either.” Rey blushes as she feels guilt rise up from across the courtroom. Being so close to Ben makes it much easier to feel his emotions through the bond. She fists her fingers in the skirt of her dress and reminds herself -  _ you did nothing wrong.  _

 

He was supposed to be her teacher! He was supposed to help her, not fuck her through her  _ first heat _ when she was out of her mind with hormonal lust. He was supposed to go to the authorities about Plutt and his plan to sell her into marriage, not  _ fuck her and claim her. _

 

“You went to his house knowing full well that Mr. Solo was attracted to you. That he would do anything for you,” Mr. Skywalker accuses, and Rey shakes her head quickly.

 

“No! I had no idea he would do that,” she protests. “I didn’t mean for him to mark me.” Tears threaten to spill down her cheeks and she hears a low growl across the room that makes her shudder. 

 

“Control your client, counsel,” the judge orders sternly. 

 

“He’s protective,” Rey murmurs. She senses his dislike of seeing her pushed in questioning, dislike of seeing her in distress. 

 

“Is it true you intended for Mr. Solo to mark you that night - that you sought this protection from him?” Mr. Skywalker asks. 

 

“No,” Rey says, shaking her head. Tears splash down to her lap. “I never meant for him to mark me, I wouldn’t have asked that.”

 

“You saw an opportunity to better your life, regardless of consequence, and you took it!” Mr. Skywalker’s almost shouting and jabbing his finger at her. Rey sniffles and shakes her head.

 

“Stop,” Ben says from across the court. “ _ Stop _ , Luke.”

 

“Objection!” Rey’s lawyer exclaims.

 

“I would never get Ben in trouble,” Rey says. Her hand flies to the healed scar on her throat as it throbs uncomfortably. She feels his rising ire, dark swirl of ugly emotions, and curls forward. It’s too much - it hurts, feeling his hurt and fury, distress at her tears. The commotion is rising and she covers her ears as the lawyers shout back and forth, the judge bangs his gavel. It’s all too much - until a roar rips through the court and she snaps her gaze up to find Ben standing at his table. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he grips the edge of the table, knuckles white and fingertips denting the table.

 

“Leave her alone. I’m guilty, I’ll take the full punishment, I don’t  _ care. _ Get her out of here,” he rumbles darkly. Rey gasps in shock as the cameras click and whir.

 

“Ben, no!” A woman behind him covers her face and turns into the chest of a man beside her that looks to be fighting back tears. The atmosphere is charged - Rey can feel the tension like a thick fog in the room. 

 

“You’re excused, Miss Niima,” the judge says. Rey leaps down from the stand and shakily returns to her seat beside the lawyer. She gazes at Ben, who is watching her tensely. Something in his dark eyes that she can’t fathom, doesn’t understand - she shivers anyway and has to look away.

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


_ Five years later _

  
  
  


_ —— _

  
  
  


Rey breezes out of the lecture hall to the crisp autumn day. She sips her coffee and takes in the golden brown, burnt orange leafs that lazily drift down from the increasingly naked trees as she crosses campus. It’s busy with academic life, and she sighs happily as she makes her way towards home.

 

It turns out, being claimed by Mr. Solo is the best thing that could have happened to her.

 

That catalyst set her up for a lot. Scholarships, donations from concerned and caring omegas and well-meaning Alphas all over the world. She’d been able to finish out high school at a secluded omega school where she lived on campus with other teens like herself. She got into the university of her choice thanks to Ben and grants for impoverished and abused omegas. Things she didn’t even know existed! There were so many possibilities that her head had spun when she found out everything available to her.

 

And the very best part? Thanks to the scar on her neck, she didn’t have to worry about any stupid Alphas trying to get with her. They viewed her as property ( _ gag _ ) that belonged to someone else. It couldn’t have worked out better for Rey, not really.

 

Thanks to suppressants and blockers, her heats have been nonexistent. No need for a knot anymore.

 

The walk to her apartment is short and she hogs up the stairway, keys jingling off her finger. She lets herself inside, breathing a sigh of relief as she goes off her sneakers and drops her heavy backpack on the hardwood floor. It feels incredible to have her own place, a sanctuary: little succulent plants line her window sills, her coffee pot on the wipes-clean counter, her neatly made bed tucked in the only bedroom. A place of her very own - Rey feels blessed every time she comes home.

 

As she pours a bowl of cereal, listening to the oldies station on Pandora, she feels a prickle if far away emotion. Frowning, Rey allows it for a few moments before swiftly slamming her shutters down. 

 

_ It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault. _

 

Still, how could she not feel guilty? Ben is behind bars while she’s living her best life. She has friends, a job, her education. Things she had never dreamed of, never imagined being possible. Everyone knows her story, yet they  _ still _ like her. And it’s not her fault that Ben is sitting in a prison cell. It’s not her fault he claimed her while she was underage.

 

Shaking her head as if to rid herself of the feelings from her  _ mate _ , Rey focuses on her cereal and the music. 

 

Feeling guilty won’t fix anything now. It won’t change his fate. Making herself feel worse is just punishment for enjoying the life she lives now. And Rey thinks, optimistically, that she deserves it after everything she’s gone through in the past. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the honeymoon is over, Rey

Someone is knocking on her door.

 

Blinking, groggy, she rolls over and taps her phone to life. The screen reads 7:14 AM and it’s  _ Saturday. _ Her only day off all week. She’s supposed to be cocooned in her blankets for  _ at least _ another two hours. Groaning softly, she pulls the blankets over her head.

 

The knocking turns into pounding. 

 

Growling, she throws back the blankets.  _ This better be good. _ She doesn’t even think to throw on her robe, though she’s only wearing a tank top and tiny sleep shorts that cling to her hips. The apartment is chilly compared to the soft nest on her bed. Rey grumbles under her breath as she pulls the chain lock free and turns the deadbolt. She swings the door open and scrubs a hand over her face.

 

It takes a few heartbeats to register  _ who _ is standing in front of her. 

 

It’s  _ him. _

 

“Ben?” she whispers. He looks different - taller, more muscular, pale. His dark hair is long enough to be tied back in a messy knot and he’s wearing jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt under a light brown jacket. He looks nothing like the nerdy teacher he was before. In fact, Rey thinks she can make out a  _ tattoo _ on his neck.

 

“Rey.” He tilts his head slowly and stares down at her. She can feel his gaze sweep from her bed-messy brown hair to her unpainted toes. She regrets not covering up now and folds her arms over her breasts. She knows he had to notice that her nipples are hard and pressing against the tank top. “You’ve grown up.”

 

_ Six years will change a person. _ Rey swallows nervously as she stares back at him.

 

“What are you doing here, Ben?” she asks. She feels frightened for some reason, threatened by his presence before her. Uneasy. 

 

“I got out today. Aren’t you going to invite me inside?” He nods towards her apartment and even though every molecule in her body is screaming against this, Rey nods and steps aside to let him in. 

 

She’s forgotten how big he is. He towers over her, at least a foot difference. And broad, too. The material of his T-shirt is stretched tight over his chest as he pulls off his jacket. Rey feels shy and young, just as she had all those years ago with him.

 

“I can’t smell you anymore,” Ben says as he settles on her second-hand soda. It’s dwarfed under him. Rey wants to excuse herself to find the robe, but he’s seen  _ all _ of her anyway, and it feels too awkward to put it on now that he’s seen her skimpy pajamas anyway. “I was looking forward to your scent.”

 

“I’m on strong suppressants and blockers. No one can smell me anymore.” Rey takes pride in this, sticking to a strict regimen. She can pass for a beta now, except for the silvery scar on her throat. And that is easily hidden with makeup and wearing her hair down.

 

“You should stop. That shit isn’t good for you.” He glances around and raises his eyebrows at the sagging bookshelves. “No TV. No men’s things lying around. You’re single.”

 

Rey nods. “No one wants used goods,” she murmurs, rubbing the spot on her neck. She can feel his hackles rising, the bond sparking to life being so near each other for the first time in years. “I don’t mind it.”

 

“What about your heats?” Ben asks. He’s studying her like an equation. Rey shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. It’s surreal, having him in her living room, asking all these far too personal questions like she  _ owes _ him an answer. Inwardly, she scoffs - she doesn’t owe him a damn thing.

 

Yes, her life is infinitely better than it had been. Yes, his selfish act in the heat of the moment changed everything for the better… but is it her fault that he had to spend five years behind bars? Does he  _ need _ to know all of this? 

 

“I haven’t had another one. Since the first.” Silence settles over them and Rey wonders if he’s remembering it too. She barely remembers flashes of sensations, the mindless, all-encompassing heat heightening her senses. She shivers at the memory. 

 

“That can’t be healthy,” Ben says, gruff. She shrugs, dismissing any his false concern. Should she offer him a drink? How long is he planning on staying? She has mountains of homework and laundry to wade through. She doesn’t have time for this impromptu walk down memory lane. “You’ll stop all the medications immediately.”

 

Rey is speechless. She blinks at him. “ _ Excuse me _ ?”

 

He stares at her plainly. “You’ll stop taking the blockers and suppressants. I prefer you to be natural, unhindered by medication. I want your scent all over me, Rey. No more medicine.” Calm as can be, he runs a hand through his shaggy hair dark locks and glances around.

 

Rey feels like she’s woken up in the Twilight Zone. She follows his gaze like the answer to why he’s here, making crazy demands, is written on the bare walls. What makes him think he can barge into her home, her life, and dictate what she can do? They haven’t seen each other in  _ five years  _ and he thinks he has some claim to her?

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” She crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her hazel eyes. 

 

“I think you’ll find that legally, I do.” Ben shifts and pulls an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. Rey reluctantly takes it from him and Ben stands and paces around the small living room. “You see, when I mated you, a legal bond as well as physical was formed…”

 

Her eyes scan the document in her trembling hands. In fancier language, it says the same as Ben.  _ The Alpha in question is released into the care and custody of his omega, Rey Niima, at the address… _

 

“What - this can’t mean…”

 

Ben smirks down at her. “Oh, it does mean what you think it does. You might have lived your life happily while I was rotting in a prison cell, but I’m back. And you can’t get rid of me, Rey. You’re mine.”

 

Dread sinks like a stone in her stomach as her former teacher and mate stares her down. Everything about him feels different, bigger and more aggressive. Rey gulps anxiously, the omega inside of her whining to submit. It’ll be all over if she goes off suppressants, but Rey fears that is precisely what Ben wants.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey can’t handle this. She glares at him then swiftly turns on her heel, and stomps to the bathroom. It’s the only door that has a lock. She turns the shower on and overhead fan to muffle the sounds of her crying. 

 

Her life had been  _ perfect. _ It made up for the abuse she suffered as a child. Of course, nothing could erase the trauma of being unwanted, thrown around like trash from group home to foster and back until she wound up in Plutt’s hands. The horror of being sold into marriage, the fear of what could happen… she had gone to Mr. Solo for  _ help.  _ And while it’s not ideal, the mating changed her life for the better.

 

Wiping at the tears sliding down her cheeks, Rey wonders what her options are now. Omegas have next to no rights - neither do Alphas, but they have  _ more. _ She knows that legally, she belongs to Ben. But there has to be some kind of loophole to get out of living with him. 

 

After double-checking the door is locked, she undresses and steps under the warm spray. The water pressure is fabulous and rains down on her tense neck and shoulders. She sighs, wishing the water could wash away her worries down the drain, too.

 

At first, she doesn’t hear the handle rattle. Not until he pounds on the door hard enough to make it jump in the frame.

 

“Let me in, Rey,” he calls through the door.

 

For a moment, she actually moves to follow her Alpha’s command. She catches herself with the curtain pushed open and gasps. Fury fills her chest as her face flushes deeper red. How  _ dare _ he!

 

“No!” she shouts back, feeling every inch a petulant child.

 

“Open the door, omega.” He sounds deadly calm which only serves to make her more nervous. This isn’t the Mr. Solo she knew from school. This man is  _ different _ , demanding, brooking no room for argument. Her hand reaches out but with a snarl, she snatches it back to her chest and watches the door knob with wide, panicked eyes.

 

“I won’t! Stay out!”

 

Then it all goes to hell. The door explodes open, smacking into the wall, and Ben is filling the tiny, steamy bathroom. He growls and tears his T-shirt over his head, dark gaze diving over her body. Rey, despite the heat of the water and his eyes, shivers. She doesn’t know what’s coming but dread settles over her like an icy blanket as he shucks off his shoes and pants and underwear. 

 

Then they’re both naked.

 

“You can’t -“

 

“But I am,” Ben says in a husky voice. He crowds towards her and Rey shrinks back until her back hits the tile. He steps over the lip of the tub and tugs the curtain shut around them. Rey trembles, the wall of his chest level with her gaze. He’s so -  _ big. _ Muscles firm and bulging under her curious, frightened gaze. Part of her remembers all too well the fire he ignited between her legs, how desperate he made her for  _ more. _ He braces both hands on either side of her head and leans down, their faces only scant inches apart. His breath fans over her face as he growls, “Time to claim what’s mine, omega.” 

 

She shivers as he nuzzles the side of her face, inhaling. Rey holds still, nervous yet thrilled at having an alpha so close to her.  _ This  _ alpha so close to her. The omega in her brain seems to stir, as though waking from a long sleep, unfurling from her nest and lifting her head eagerly in response.

 

He smells good. Rey tries not to huff his masculine, spicy scent, but her lungs can’t get enough. Ben smirks as he looms over her, and his big hands come to grasp her slick waist. Without a word, he spins her around. Her breasts squish up hard against the cool tile and he pushes her wet hair out of the way to drag his nose down her gland. The one bearing his bite.

 

“You waited for me,” Ben purrs against her heated flesh. “What a good, loyal little omega.” Rey shivers under his praise. Her breath is coming in harsh pants already, and the long-ignored ache between her legs throbs into existence. She can’t tell if it’s the shower spray or slick sliding down her trembling thighs.

 

“I wasn’t waiting…” she trails off as his plush lips kiss down the naps of her neck. It feels like they leave a trail of flames in their wake. It shoots down to her core and  _ that’s definitely slick. _ “I was living my own life. I was perfectly happy -“

 

“Ignoring your biological need to be knitted and filled with pups? Sounds awful,” Ben murmurs. His teeth teasingly graze her earlobe, down over her pulse. Ghosting over her scar. Rey curls her fingers into her fist, leaving crescent marks where her nails dig in. Her body is electrified with lust, with need for him. She can’t explain it - she’s taken her meds as prescribed, the same time every morning. It’s as though the long buried desire to be taken, knotted, filled has finally surged to the surface and Rey is helpless to fight it.

 

“I’m going to take care of you, omega. Don’t worry.” Ben kisses the scar, lingering, before sliding one big hand down over her abdomen and dipping between her thighs. She hisses at the overwhelming pleasure that blooms in her pelvis as he strokes over the outside of her slit. She can tell she’s soaked and he’s barely touched her. How did they get here already?

 

“That’s it,” Ben coaxes as a digit slides between her lips. He nudges around her clit and Rey sucks in a greedy breath. Tingles shoot out through her as he carefully rubs her, like he’s thought about this a fair bit, like he’s got a plan.

 

Too soon, and Rey can’t stop moaning quietly into the tiles as sensation overwhelms her. “That’s right, Rey - just let go. Let me take care of you, omega. Just like that.” Her fingers scrabble over the tile for purchase as she begins to shake apart, hardly able to stand. Her channel clenches on nothing and her eyes roll back, voice cracking as she pants.

 

“Lovely, omega. Just as good as I remember.” Ben lifts her easily, sliding her up the shower wall, bending her body into a hard arch as he lines her up with him. She glances down between their bodies and gasps. He’s incredibly hard, swollen and long - she knows this will hurt. But it’s happening, she’s useless to stop the good feelings he ekes out of her. “I’m going to fuck you now, Rey. It’s been five years. I apologize in advance if I get.. rough.” 

 

She nods as tears gather at the corners of her hazel eyes. The blunt head of his cock presses into her, like hot steel. Rey holds her breath and tenses in anticipation. Ben senses her reluctance and frees one hand to wrap around her front, pressing two fingers over her wet clit to rub. “Trust me, omega. Open for your Alpha.”

 

She sighs and lets the tension leave her. Ben grunts as he thrusts in, hips meeting her ass tightly as he bottoms out. Rey can’t help a whimper at the sensation of being so utterly full. It’s been so long - and has only happened  _ twice _ \- that she feels very much like it’s the first time again.

 

“Fucking perfect little cunt.”  He pulls back before slamming back in and Rey groans. The stretch burns, but there’s an edge of pleasure to this pain. Her omega mind is muddled with desire and so  _ pushy _ . That small part of her rejoices at being filled and fucked by this Alpha. “Take it, Rey, take all of it.” He rocks into her harshly, hips snapping to slap her ass. The burn fades into something dark and wonderful. Rey can barely keep her eyes open as he thoroughly fucks her against the wall. 

 

“Who do you belong to?” Ben asks, wrapping a fist around her hair to jerk her head back.

 

“Unghhh,” she responds weakly as another orgasm builds nearer. The pressure inside is combustible. Just a few more strokes…

 

“Say it,” Ben says, tugging on her wet hair. “Tell me this tight little pussy is mine.”

 

_ Never! _ Rey clamps her lips shut and leans her cheek on the tile. She can feel his irritation prickling over their bond, tinged with desire so fierce it takes her breath away. 

 

“Mine,” Ben grunts and starts to pound into her. He strokes something inside of her that makes her cry out weakly, legs quaking as she keens. “My pretty little omega. You’re mine, Rey!” One final slam of his hips and Ben is spilling deep inside of her, filling with with his seed. She whines as his knot swells inside of her - now they’ll be stuck in the shower like this.  _ Fuck. _

 

Everything about him is inconvenient. Even the sex.


End file.
